Embodiments of the present invention relate to creating fault-tolerant connectivity between a user application and a data source, and more specifically, to generating a wrapper for an application programming interface (API) to initiate retries after service disruptions.
A user application may access a remote data source to store, retrieve, alter, or delete data in the data source. When executing a particular request, the connection between the user application and the data source may be disrupted. In some cases, the user application may rely on a driver for communicating with the data source. When the service disruption occurs, the driver may abort the request. As a result, the user application may stop functioning or appear hung. The user may attribute the non-functionality of the user application as a bug in the application when in fact the root cause is a service disruption such as a loss of network connectivity, a bug in the driver, the data source is offline, etc. In these scenarios, the connection between the user application and data source is not fault tolerant, and thus, a request from the user application may be lost even in the situation of a minor or temporary service disruption.